


Art: Eldalótë

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [46]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, B2MEM, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Portrait of Eldalótë, sindarin Edhellos, wife of Angrod





	Art: Eldalótë

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompt:  
> Rare Women Characters - I24 Edhellos

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=5l84g3)


End file.
